All Too Well
by possessed-grandpa
Summary: This is just a little one shot based on All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!


_Dear James,_

_I am so pathetic. Why am I writing you this letter? It has been two years since we broke up, but I still don't know why I am hung up on you. I just can't help myself from remembering every little thing about our relationship. I remember it __**all too well.**_

_Remember that winter night when we went to your step-sister's house? She was so nice. We had steak with mashed potatoes. That night was so fun and amazing. Then when we were leaving I forgot my scarf. You know what one. The pink one with the snowmen, I loved that scarf. But I never got it back. I know you still have it. Last time I saw it, it was in your top drawer. _

_Remember how we would sing at the top of our lungs to Taylor Swift in your car in the middle of the night? Then we would die laughing. Those were the best nights, even when you would always almost run the red lights while you were staring at me. _

_Then when we went to see your family for Thanksgiving. Your mom was just embarrassing you the whole time. I still remember that little chipmunk cheeked little boy that played on the local tee ball team. You were never good at sports, but it was funny how you always gave them a chance. I think the funniest picture was you in your Harry Potter glasses on your little racecar bed. You were so adorable when you were little. I love how you were so embarrassed. I love how you thought I was your future. But you weren't the only one that thought that. I wish that was how it ended._

_I remember all those late nights sitting in the kitchen dancing with nothing but the fridge light on us. You would always end up eating some food while I sat there staring at you. You were perfectly flawless. All those long nights up in our bedroom. Those were the nights you made me your own. _

_I don't understand why we broke up in the first place. There was nothing wrong with us, we were perfect together. Your family loved us together. Kendall, of all people accepted us. Kendall! The one who used to be your best friend. I remember you called me multiple times after we broke up, but you weren't wanting me. You wanted Kendall every single time. Your voice was perfection. Little did you know, I was ruined on the inside. You ruined me. _

_But I know, I have to accept the fact that we're broken up. I can't change that. I can't change the fact that you are engaged to some girl named Jennifer. I have to accept it. I have to accept everything that has happened since we broke up. _

_I wish you the best. I hope Jennifer is kind and good to you. I hope you make great memories. I hope your marriage lasts. Goodbye._

_I Still Love You,_

_Katie_

"Katie, what is this for?"

"No! Kendall, you aren't supposed to read that. Nobody is supposed to read that."

"Did you write this letter for James? Do you want me to give it to him?"

"No! Don't give it to him! I don't want him to read it."

"Why did you write this letter if you don't want him to read it?"

"It's a girl thing. I just. I wanted to get my feelings out. I wanted to let go of all of the emotions the I have been holding onto since we broke up."

"Katie, just move on. He is engaged! You can't change that! MOVE ON!"

"Kendall! Don't you think if I could, I would? Don't you think that I don't know I need to move on?"

"Just stop thinking about him."

"Easy for you to say. You and Jo have been together since you were sixteen. That is five years of pure love!"

"Katie, that's not fair."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Remember when Jo went on that trip to Mexico for a year and we were broken up? I thought about her every single day. Everyone tried to get me to get my mind off of her. I couldn't."

"Okay, then why are you giving me all this crap about moving on from James if you know how it feels?"

"I'm sorry." Kendall then walked out of my bedroom and I broke into tears.

Why is everybody telling me I have to move on from him? Do they not know how hard it is? My mom had to move on from my dad when he left us for his secretary. Logan had to move on from Camille when she broke up with him for good. Carlos had to move on from Stephanie from when she magically disappeared. But I am a child for not moving on from James. This is just unfair.

I decided I had to get my butt moving for James' wedding, so I went to get in the shower. After fifteen minutes I got out of the shower and went back to my room. I looked at my desk to make sure the letter was still there. But it wasn't. I looked frantically for it, I basically tore up my room.

"KENDALL!" I waited, nothing.

Great. Kendall was bringing it to James. Crap. I hurried up to get ready, but also made sure that I looked decent. I drove to the wedding. I got out of the car and I heard yelling.

"There is that slut!" I turned around and saw Jennifer coming towards me with an frightening face. "Hey, little whore. You need to stay away from my man. I love him, and he is mine. You can't have him. Stay away from him!"

"Jennifer! Shut up!" I looked behind her and saw James. He was looking as flawless as ever in his suit. "Honestly, you are stuck up. You are a bitch. You are single."

"Honey, what do you mean I am single? We are getting married today. You love me. Not her."

"And that is where you are wrong. I am done with you. A hundred percent."

"But Baby. Today is our wedding. You can't dump me on our wedding day."

"Well, I just did. So, that's that."

"James. Don't break up with her on my part."

"Katie, it is alright."

"No, James, answer me this; if you hadn't read that letter of mine would you still be breaking up with her?"

"More than likely our marriage wouldn't have lasted. I didn't love her."

"If you didn't love her, why did you propose to her?"

"I didn't. Her dad sat me down one day and said we were getting married. I never wanted to get married to her. I didn't love her. I loved someone else."

"Oh God. Please don't say that you were in love with me the whole time."

"Well, I was. I was stupid for breaking up with you. I thought if I went back to you, you would reject me. Then I would be alone."

"James, I was in love with you! I wouldn't have rejected you."

Then the world stopped. Not really, but James slammed his lips against mine. I could hear Jennifer and her mini me's gasping. I didn't care. Two years later and I have him. He's mine. I love him so much.

"I love you Katie Knight."

"I love you James Diamond."


End file.
